1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing an oxidizing agent which is obtained by oxidation of polyoxyalkylene. This invention relates also to a method of oxidation by the use of the oxidizing agent manufactured by the above-described method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional typical oxidizing agents mostly contain a harmful metal like bichromate and permanganate, or are unstable at a room temperature like hydrogen peroxide solution and ozone. These conventional oxidizing agents are accordingly undesirable in view of safety and stability. According to the known chemical oxidation method which has been used for forming a surface oxidized layer on GaAs being a compound semiconductor material, the growing velocity of the oxidized layer is slow and an oxidized layer having an even thickness can not be obtained. On the other hand, as for an oxidation of polyoxyalkylene, the oxidation reaction of polyoxyalkylene without difficutly and the resulting oxidizing product are known from "pharm. Acta. Helv.", volume 50, page 10 (1975) by R. Hamburger, E. Azaz and M. Donbrow.